Time Turned
by sansatyler
Summary: Hermione is in the middle of a war and chooses the best way to end it; to make it never happen.


_I could stop this. I could stop it all._ Hermione thought as she felt for her necklace. The necklace everyone assumed was broken and destroyed of powers, but she knew the truth. _I could stop them all from dying. I could save everyone. _

Her eyes wandered over to Tonks and Lupin's bodies resting limply, lifeless. George crouched over Fred; Mrs. Weasley sobs engulfing the Great Hall. She could stop the pain. Hermione clicked the time turner back many times until it started spinning on its own accord. _If this could take me back sixteen years, if this can take me back even farther, there will be no war, no lord Voldemort. _

The young witch shut her eyes tight feeling the world shift from underneath her feet, it was different than before when she was using it to get to classes, she was using it for the power it was created to do.

When she finally felt stable on the ground she was standing on she decided to cautiously open her eyes, fearful of how far back in time she went. Hermione slowly looked at her surroundings and realized she was exactly where she was before, except there wasn't a war going around, but a feast. It was the end of the year feast in the Great Hall, but she didn't recognize any of the surrounding faces.

That was a good sign, she had to have gone back at least 7 years. Hermione inspected the tables looking for a telltale sign to clue her in to what year it was. The students gave her questioning looks, wondering who this strange girl was.

Hermione knew the rules of the time turner and that if seen or if she changed events it could result in dire consequences but what could be worse than what was already happening? Or would be happening, Hermione was still iffy about the usage of tense when time traveling.

As the brown haired Gryffindor searched the Great Hall she came upon the Slytherin table. They looked at her as if she was dirt, but then again most Slytherins did. There was still no way of her finding out when she was and who any of these people were, the only people she recognized were Albus Dumbledore and a few of the other professors, even Professor Snape wasn't there.

Hermione was tired of the nonsense and didn't have time to know when she was, she needed to know where Lord Voldemort was now.

"Tom Riddle." Hermione said in a low voice, despite her courage of late, she was terrified seeing the monster that ruined so many lives. "Tom Riddle. Does anybody know Tom Riddle?" Her voice getting louder as she questioned the Slytherin students.

"He's down there." answered a student. She looked down to see the man named Tom Riddle. He was just like the other students, maybe 16 years old and a grin on his face. She couldn't believe that someone who looked like Lord Voldemort could have been the same man she was now approaching.

"You're needed in the south corridor, Tom Riddle." Hermione muttered. She noticed the prefect badge and decided that was the best option as to get him out of the Great Hall, away from the rest of the students. He looked up and with a quick nod and smile at his friends and followed Hermione out of the reach of anybody who could save him.

"Who're you?" the Hogwarts student questioned, but instead of an answer Hermione threatened him with her wand.

"I'm going to have to kill you, Lord Voldemort. You will not rage a war on muggle bloods, you will not win, you will die, here, right now." Hermione's voice gave away her fear. She didn't know if she could truly do this, even if it was a horrible monster that targets infants because of a stupid prophecy.

Before Hermione could execute the _avada kedavra _curse, a strange noise came out of nowhere, getting louder and louder. She looked around until a blue box materialized. Hermione had seen many things in her life, but apparating into Hogwarts was not one of them, it was impossible. The two kids stood dumbfounded as a door creaked open and man emerged.

"Hermione," the strange man said, "you cannot do this."

She backed away slightly, fearful of how a stranger from a different time could know her name.

"How do you know my name, how do you know what I'm going to do?" she asked with fear creeping up in her throat making her almost physically ill.

"Because I'm the Doctor." the man said.

"Wait Doctor!" a woman's voice emerged from the blue box. How could a small box hold two people? It reminded Hermione of the tents the Weasley's took with them to the Quidditch Cup a few years back.

The woman came out with long red hair, and was holding a large book.

"This is for being a wanker!" The woman yelled as she hit Tom Riddle with it, knocking him out.

"Donna, was that necessary?" the Doctor said. Hermione wondered what kind of what magics he was a doctor of.

"Of course it was, he was a wanker, and you don't want him to know the future." Donna defended her actions and crossed her arms with a big smile on her face.

"Now Hermione, I know what you were going to do because I'm a time traveler too, a very clever one if I do say so myself. But you cannot kill him." the Doctor insisted.

"Why? If you are what you claim you are then you know that he kills thousands. What's one death if it saves all those people?" she was getting desperate, she needed to know that what she had planned was for the best, even if the sickness in her stomach told her it wasn't.

"He's a fixed point, if he dies now the whole of the universe will change."

Donna walked closer to Hermione, resting a caring hand on her arm.

"You will win Hermione," Donna reassured, "I've read the books a hundred times, you will win."

"Books?" now she was truly confused. What book? Was it a history book? Were Donna and the Doctor that far ahead of her future? The red haired woman walked back into the box, with the Doctor following, stopping in the doorway.

"Come with us, we will show you everything Hermione. The suns, stars, planets of all the universe," he stretched out his hand inviting her in. She recoiled back, it was a tempting offer, but what about the war back home. Hermione had to know what was happening, she had to help fight "and when you're ready, we will take you home."

Tom Riddle woke with pain in his head. He started to blink away the blurriness when he saw the girl who almost killed him step into the blue box that resulted in the headache but saved his life. Just as it materialized earlier, it started to vanish.

_Mudbloods_. He thought furiously. _Fucking mudbloods_.

as of now I have this story as complete, but if I get enough reviews and followers wanting more I will definitely write more :)


End file.
